believe (buh-`lív) v:
by Olive Hue
Summary: A continuation of my first BlankxMikoto fic. A figure from Blank's past re-enters his world. With Mikoto's help, can he deal with this unexpected crisis? Update: Chapter 5!! Wow!
1. Chapter One

Yay, I wrote a sequel to 'love (`luv) n:'!! Once again, I have used a title that takes seven million years to type, but whaddya gonna do? This time, Blankie-kins is narrating, which is surprisingly harder than writing as Miki. Blank is a really deep character, and I wish Squaresoft had given him a bigger role. But beggars can't be chosers, so let's just be thankful we have Blank at all!  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
believe (buh-`lív) v:  
by Trick Sparrow  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Never in a *million* years did I think I would settle down and tie the knot. But exactly one year ago on this day, I married Mikoto. I can still remember the night I proposed to her. I was probably more surprised than her that she actually said yes.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Cid, you've gotta let me borrow the Bella Piccola tonight!" I pleaded to the regent of Lindblum the eve of the Minasca meteor shower. The rare occurrence only took place once every ninety-one years, and my plan was to pop the question to Mikoto on her favorite airship, when the skies were their most spectacular.  
  
Cid Fabool furrowed his bushy brow. "I would appreciate it if you would not address me so informally," he said sternly. I had ignored the hestitant castle guards and had gone straight into the regent's throne room. "And I can't loan you my airships any old time. Sometimes you forget that you're a member of the most infamous thieves in Lindblum. What would the citizens say?"  
  
I groaned. I had wanted to keep my intentions a secret, but it appeared now I would have to reveal the reason I wanted to take the airship out. "Okay, Regent. I didn't want anyone to find out, but... I'm going to ask Miki to marry me, and I want it to be special."  
  
The regent stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, until a wide grin slowly spread under his moustache. He clapped a hand on my back and shook my hand vigorously with the other. "Blank, my boy, congratulations!" he exclaimed. "You two kids are the perfect match. I'm very happy for you!"  
  
"She hasn't said yes yet, sir," I said, laughing. "So... you'll let me borrow the Bella Piccola then?"  
  
"I suppose," he replied, sighing. "After all, the Minasca is a lightshow that doesn't come around that often. Just bring it back in one piece."  
  
"Gee whiz, Pops," I said jokingly, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Miki and I were only going to share a malt down at the diner. You'll get it back before ten-thirty!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, wiseguy, before I change my mind."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I called as I headed out the door. "I won't forget this, sir! And remember: don't tell anyone, *especially* Eiko!"  
  
  
  
"Beneeeerooo," I crooned, poking my bull-like friend on the shoulder. "The sky isn't going to wait for you to finish making that ring, you know."  
  
Benero turned around to look at me from his place behind the counter of his metalsmith shop. "Quit your whining, Blank! I finished it last night!"  
  
My eyes lit up from beneath the leather belt. "Lemme see!"  
  
He shuffled to a cupboard in the back of the shop and bent over, pulling a small box out of one of the drawers. As he turned back and handed the box to me, he could not hide the self-satisfaction his bovine face.  
  
I slowly lifted the lid from the box and stared in amazement. Cushioned on a small piece of cotton rested a beautiful silver ring with a square-cut diamond set in the middle. On either side shone a tiny rectangular emerald, precisely the same color of Mikoto's eyes. I looked up at Benero in shock. "My God! This is just perfect! How did you do it!?"  
  
He shrugged, forming his version of a grin. "I have my methods. I take it it's good enough for Zidane's sis?"  
  
"Nothing's good enough for Miki," I said, punching him in the arm. "Didn't you know that already? But thanks, man, I owe you one!"  
  
"You're doggone right, you do!" He said, placing his hooves on his hips.   
  
  
  
:::Dearest Miki,  
  
Meet me at the airship docks at eight o'clock sharp. Wear something nice. I planned something I know you'll love. Pleeeease don't be late, this is really important.  
  
All my love,  
Blank:::  
  
  
After I folded my letter in half and headed out the door of Tantalus headquarters, I made a beeline straight for Mikoto's apartment building. I climbed the stairs to her residence and slipped the note under her door. But before I could race back down the stairs and prevent her from seeing me, I heard the click of a deadbolt. I looked up bashfully to see Mikoto standing in the doorway, staring at me with a confused expression on her beautiful face.  
  
"Blank?" she asked, stepping out into the hallway. "What are you up to?"  
  
*Whoops,* I thought, mentally kicking myself. *I knew I should've just given the letter to her moogle!*  
  
"Hey, Miki, what's going on?" I said, trying not to look like a total idiot. "Anything... exciting going on with you?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head of glossy blonde hair. "Nothing much," she said, walking up to me and taking my hand in hers. "Except my boyfriend is acting even stranger than usual." She lifted the note I had given her up to my face. "What is all this about?"  
  
"Ah, look, sweetie," I fumbled, searching for the right words. "There's somewhere I really want us to go tonight, but it's a secret. Just trust me, okay?" I attempted a smile to reassure her.  
  
The tawny fur of her tail bristled with mirth, a sign that she was at ease. "I suppose," she said, her lips turning up at the corners. "Though it does seem risky to rely on the words of a thief, I believe I'll trust you for now."  
  
I laughed, resisting the urge to kneel down at that moment, whip out the ring, and blurt out the four words I was forced to keep in until that night. Instead, I took Mikoto in my arms and gave her a soft, tender kiss on her full, pink lips. She sighed, and as I pulled away, I saw my own feeling of longing reflected in her viridescent eyes.  
  
I released her regretfully, trying to control my labored breathing. "I'll, uh," I gasped, blushing ardently, "I'll see you tonight, Miki."  
  
  
  
*Holy crap, I better not do that again,* I thought as I shrugged into the coat of my rented tuxedo. Bending down to lace my highly polished shoes, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I had wanted Mikoto at that moment. I couldn't let that happen, though, at least not until we were married. Provided she actually said yes.  
  
I looked into the mirror and shook my head in disgust. "Good Lord," I muttered to myself, lifting the belt from my eyes to see the wreckage underneath. "You must be crazy, thinking the most gorgeous girl on Gaia would ever marry you! You're a friggin' monstrosity!" Staring down at my hand that held the ring, with its mismatched fingers, I sighed. Even though I had everything to lose, I just had to do it. Otherwise, how would I ever know how happy I could be?  
  
I took a deep breath and looked out up at the clock. It was a quarter till eight. Tucking the ring inside my jacket, I pushed open the heavy doors of Tantalus headquarters and headed for the airship station.  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
*sniff* Poor Blank! I'd marry him. I MEAN.... Okay, so I'm obsessed. If you hadn't guessed already, this is a flashback. Notice that at the beginning, Blank said it had been a year since he married Miki. Keep checking for updates!  
-Sparrow 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two! Hey, thanks for your interest, Ornery-chan, Sly Eagle, Starchick, and magnum opus! without you guys, this story would have taken a lot longer to get cranked out!  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
believe (buh-`lív) v:  
by Trick Sparrow  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
I fingered the sleeve of my jacket as I waited for my beloved to arrive at the airship docks. I knew it wasn't eight o-clock yet, but I didn't want Mikoto to be late. After a while I looked up in relief to see the object of my thoughts walking toward me. She was clad in a silk lavender dress that exposed her delicate collar bones, and the hem of the dress brushed against her ankles as she walked. Her slender throat was adorned with a simple black choker, and a black ribbon was tied in a bow near the end of her tail.  
  
Choking on my words, I managed a feeble, "You look... stunning."  
  
As I gaped at Mikoto, she came to a stop in front of me. "Now, dear thief, tell me what you are scheming," she said, poking me on the nose with a dainty finger.  
  
"All right, all right," I replied, finally finding my voice. As she linked her arm with mine, we walked together past all the airships to the first craft I had rode in with Mikoto-- the Bella Piccola. Reminiscent of the gondolas that rowed on the canals of Alexandria, this magnificent airship was the creation of Regent Cid. It was designed as a 'love boat' for couples, and Mikoto and I had been its first passengers, after a little pursuasion with the regent on my part.  
  
But tonight I found the Bella Piccola in a state I had not expected. Hundreds of tiny candles with crimson shades trimmed the railings, and an enormous wreath of roses and lilies graced the bow. Mikoto looked at me with wide green eyes. "Blank, what on earth...?"  
  
As dumbfounded as she, I simply shrugged and helped her aboard the airship. What greeted us was an even bigger surprise. A small round table with two chairs stood on the main deck, draped with a red tablecloth. A candleholder with two white candles sat on top, along with two covered dinner plates and place settings. The entire deck was covered in rose petals.  
  
In the midst of it all, Cid Fabool stood before us with his wife Hilda, and their adopted daughter and well-known companion to Zidane, Eiko Carol-Fabool. The young girl was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Surprise, Blank and Mikoto!" she exclaimed, grabbing our hands and pulling us forward.  
  
As Mikoto smiled in complete astonishment, I leaned forward toward the regent. "What's going on? I told you not to tell anyone, especially Eiko," I whispered.  
  
"Well, I knew you wanted tonight to be special," he confessed, scratching the back of his neck. "I couldn't keep a secret from Hilda to save my life... Something I know from experience. And you know how good Eiko is at this romantic stuff. We just thought you wouldn't mind some help."  
  
I grinned. "This means a lot to me, Cid."  
  
"Tonight, your main course will be steamed oysters with goose paté," said Hilda, gesturing toward the table with a graceful hand. "Oysters are known aphrodisiacs," she added, winking.  
  
"And dessert will be peach and blueberry tarts with cream, which you should finish before the meteor shower starts," said Eiko proudly. "I made them myself! You should feel privileged that the regent's daughter felt obliged to cook for you!"  
  
"Thank you, Eiko," said Mikoto, smiling. She turned to me and bit her lip. "Blank, I... I have no idea what to say."  
  
I placed my hand gently on her chin. "Don't say anything, Miki," I murmured, letting my fingers sink into her thick blonde locks.  
  
"I think that is our cue to go," said Cid, leading his wife and daughter off the airship. "Oh, and Blank," he called, stepping onto the docks, "I set the Bella Piccola on auto-pilot to a small field outside Lindblum. The lights of the city won't obscure the view of the sky from there." With that the regent and his family strolled away, leaving me in amazement at their consideration.  
  
*Thanks, Cid.*  
  
  
  
"People actually *eat* these?" asked Mikoto, poking at her plate of oysters in disbelief. "They are bottom-feeding shellfish!"  
  
I laughed, reminded of her sweet innocence. "What's the matter, Miki? They didn't have oysters on Terra?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Certainly not! Even if we did, we would have sense enough not to consume them!"  
  
"Just try them, I promise you'll like them," I said, smiling.  
  
Mikoto gave me one last doubtful look, then picked up one of the shells. Inch by inch, she brought it to her mouth and slurped up the soft mollusk. Her eyes widened as she chewed, and after she had swallowed visibly, she grinned, revealing every tooth she had. "It's very good!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What did I tell you?" I replied smugly, wincing as she kicked me playfully under the table. We continued eating as the Bella Piccola flew away from the lights of Lindblum, and I fell into staring at Mikoto's every movement. The way she pushed her hair behind her ear, how she would only touch the edges of the oyster shell with her delicate fingers, the way her elegant jaw moved when she talked, her sweetly flowing voice. How I would have ever lived without knowing her was beyond me.  
  
  
  
After we had finished dessert(mmm, peach), I took Mikoto to the bow of the airship, where we stood on the deck together and waited for the Minasca meteor shower to begin. After a while a red-orange flash of light streaked across the sky. Mikoto gasped in amazement as more streaks glowed against the velvet backdrop, and I couldn't help but be reminded of a dark pond with small fish darting back and forth under the water.  
  
Finally I tore my gaze from the light show to look at the other divine celestial body that stood next to me. Mikoto's milky skin was stained orange from the warm glow of the candles, and the tiny pinpoints of light reflected in her emerald eyes. The perfect shade of green brought me to reality as I was reminded of her ring.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
"Mikoto?"  
  
My angel turned to face me, smiling radiantly. "Yes, Blank?"  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to remember the speech I had prepared. I could recall none of it. My heart pounding in my ears, I just said whatever came to me. "I thought that I would be alone forever, Mikoto. I figured no girl would ever want me, especially one as beautiful and perfect as you. But we've known each other for three years, and you haven't even run away screaming yet."  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
Mikoto shook her head. "No, Blank, don't say that--"  
  
"Wait, let me finish," I interrupted. "I mean, look at me. I'm probably ten different shades of skin. I look like a ragdoll." Ignoring her indignant look, I continued. "But you've seen what's under this belt, Miki, and you love me anyway. I still can't bring myself to let others know what I've told you. That tells you how much you mean to me."  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
She sensed that I didn't want her to stop me, so she stood silent, tears shimmering in her eyes. She took my hand in both of hers, stroking the stitches in my fingers. As her grip tightened, I reached into my jacket and pulled out the box. "Miki, you've made me infinitely happier than I even thought was possible. And if you feel the same way, just answer yes or no to what I'm about to ask you."  
  
I lifted the box to Mikoto's face and lifted the lid. Her eyes widened as they took in the ring and everything it meant. She looked up at me, her mouth slightly parted in shock.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
She threw herself at me, sobbing into my neck. "Yes! Yes!" she cried over and over again, burying her fingers in my hair. "Of course I will!"  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
*Oh my God, she actually said yes,* I thought numbly as I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and pulled her protectively against me. "Come on, Miki, no kidding around this time," I heard myself say. "You're serious about this?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?!" she exclaimed, pressing her tear-stained cheek to mine. "I love you, Blank!"  
  
I smiled, succumbing to the tears that persisted in flowing forth. "I love you, too, Mikoto." I pulled away, taking her small hand and slipping the ring onto her finger.   
  
She gave me a watery smile and lifted the belt from my eyes. Tossing it carelessly onto the deck, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me mercilessly toward her, her full, pink lips colliding with mine.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
My heart leaped into my throat as Mikoto loosened my tie and threw it, too, onto the planking. As her hands wandered feverishly over me, I struggled to maintain consciousness. My head suddenly clearing, I realized I didn't want this. I mean, I did-- God, more than anything. But *we* didn't want this. We had to be married; waiting was the right thing to do.  
  
I pulled hesitantly away from her, my lips screaming at me in outrage. "Miki, we shouldn't do this... not yet."  
  
"You're right," she said, smiling. She looked into my eyes; the only person on Gaia permitted to do so. She hugged me tightly, turning her attention to the meteor shower above. We sat on the deck together, watching the brilliant bands of light race across the sky. I rested Mikoto's head on my shoulder and sighed deeply.  
  
She said yes.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Whoa, they're gettin' a little rowdy! But Blank's not that kinda guy, as he plainly said in the first story. Keep checking for the next chapter-- lotsa wedding plans! By the way, you can't have Blank, he's MINE! ...Okay, fine, you can have him, as long as I can have Laguna, and possibly Vincent.  
-Sparrow 


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry for the unbearably long wait, people. Been busy... and grounded. ^_^;;; But I'm back, and ready to continue!  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
believe (buh-`lív) v:  
by Wakizashi (yes, I changed my pen name)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"You stupid, inconsiderate retard!" yelled Zidane angrily, his green eyes practically shooting flames at me. At his side, Queen Garnet til Alexandros fingered her sleeve nervously, wondering if she should intervene before the genome bit my head off. They had come to Tantalus headquarters to congratulate me... or so I had thought. Now I tried to hold Zidane's stare as he continued his ranting. "You thought you could just propose to my little sister without--"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, man!" I protested, taking a step back. "I mean, I love Mikoto more than anything, but if you don't want me to marry her, I guess--"  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" he shouted, his tail swishing back and forth in agitation. "Like I was saying, you thought you could just propose to my sister without..." He grinned. "Without letting me tell you how thrilled I am?"  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"Come here, stupid!" he cried, wrapping his arms around me in a crushing hug. "I'm sooooo happy! This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to Tantalus!" He looked over at his wife, who began tapping her shoe on the wooden floor. "I mean, besides kidnapping you, Dagger!" He laughed nervously.  
  
"So you're not mad?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"What!?" Why would I be?" he shook his head, his sunbleached hair falling into his face. "If anyone deserves Miki, it's you, bro."  
  
I laughed. "Well, how was I supposed to know! I can never tell if you're joking or not!"  
  
"Zidane the Insane," he declared, puffing out his chest with pride. "That's me! But seriously, you're the perfect guy for my sis. Right, Dag?"  
  
Garnet nodded, smiling. "Absolutely! In fact, I was wondering when you'd pop the question. Now about the wedding..." She closed her eyes, steeling herself. "We want to pay for it."  
  
"No," I said instantly. "That's not going to happen. Sorry, Dagger, I know you're the queen of Alexandria and everything, but there are some things you can't order me to do."  
  
"Oh, really?" she said playfully, crossing her arms over her chest. "Would you refuse if Zidane ordered you?"  
  
"Yeah, Blank!" her husband chimed in. "What if I told you it's *my* little sister, and if I wanna pay for her wedding, then I'm gonna pay for her wedding? What would you say to that? Huh?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, which didn't really matter, since they were covered. "Then I guess I couldn't stop you," I muttered.  
  
I heard a soft knock on the heavy wooden doors. We turned around to see Mikoto in the doorway, a basket in her hand and a sweet smile on her face. "Blank?" she said, stepping inside. "I brought sandwiches, and thought you might be-- *Zidane*!!" She raced up to her older brother, hugging him tightly. "Did Blank tell you? We're engaged!"  
  
"Yeah, he told me," he replied, messing up her mop of blonde hair. "Even if I didn't know, I could tell by that huge rock on your finger."  
  
Mikoto blushed, and Garnet's eyes widened. "My goodness! That's a beautiful ring!" She looked up at me. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Benero made it!" I said, amused by my friends' shocked expressions. "Yeah, can you believe it? Who would've thought he could make something so delicate with those hooves of his?"  
  
Zidane laughed, then turned to Mikoto. "I'm so happy for you, Miki! My little sister and my best friend..." He grinned and punched me in the arm. "Hey, man! That means we're gonna be brothers! Not just Tantalus brothers, *real brothers*! And Dagger's gonna be your sister!"  
  
"All right!" I said, laughing. "Does that mean I get to pick on her?"  
  
Garnet waved her fist at me. "Like you didn't before!"  
  
Mikoto walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry I ran right past you like that," she said, smiling sheepishly. "It's just, I saw Zidane, and I was surprised, so--"  
  
I interrupted her sentence with a deep kiss, lifting her up and spinning her in a circle. When I let her go, her face was flushed. "Blank, not in front of my brother!" she whispered.  
  
Instead of punching my lights out, Zidane laughed. "Hey, Miki, how many sandwiches did you make? It's too nice a day to eat them inside, after all..."  
  
Garnet smiled, shaking her head. "Your stomach seems to have a stronger influence then your brain, dear."  
  
"I brought enough food for all of us," said Mikoto quickly. "Why don't we go to the new park in the Business District and have lunch?"  
  
"Great idea, Miki," I replied, holding the door open. "You've calmed the beast inside Zidane's stomach, at least for now."  
  
As we headed toward the airship station, Zidane holding Garnet's hand and me holding Mikoto's, I noticed a hooded figure sitting on the bench outside Tantalus headquarters, throwing handfuls of seeds to the pigeons. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman, but something about the figure's graceful hands indicated the latter. My pace slowed, and Mikoto squeezed my hand. "Blank?"  
  
The figure on the bench stiffened, and the fluid motions of those hands stopped, the fists clenching tightly. I looked closely at the covering over the figure's head, trying to see the face past the hood. Suddenly I felt a gentle hand on my arm.  
  
"Blank? Is anything the matter?" Mikoto asked, a slight frown on her porcelain face.  
  
I smiled reassuringly as I forced myself to turn away from the cloaked individual. "Not a thing, sweetie." As we continued walking, I shook my head. "It's just... Lindblum tends to attract some weirdos now and then."  
  
  
  
"Flowers are something you need to think about, if you want the color scheme to be red and white," said Garnet, sounding like she knew practically everything about weddings. Oh well, she probably did. All girls do, right?  
  
"Roses and lilies," replied Mikoto instanty, and I turned to her in surprise. She smiled. "Remember what the Bella Piccola looked like the night you proposed? I want the whole wedding to look like that." She hugged my arm as we sat on the grass in Lindblum Park. "As a reminder."  
  
"We'll have to ask Eiko about that," said Zidane, stuffing a sandwich traingle into his mouth. "Now for the cake..." He bit his lip. "Don't yell at me, but you might just consider asking Quina."  
  
My mouth dropped open, and Mikoto's green eyes grew as wide as saucers. Garnet, on the other hand, nodded. "That's actually a good idea. He... or she... is a very good chef."  
  
"Are you kidding?" I asked in disbelief. "He-- or she, whatever-- eats everything he-- or *she* makes! The cake would be digested before we could cut into it!"  
  
"Quina never screws up on anything important," Zidane insisted, turning to Garnet. "Remember at the Earth Shrine? He-- or she-- didn't let me down. I'm sure if we said how much it meant, he-- or she would take it seriously."  
  
"I'm just sick of saying 'he or she' already," I muttered, chewing on a slice of cucumber.  
  
Mikoto forced a smile. "I think we can count on him... or her."  
  
We all looked at each other for a moment, then together we burst out laughing. As 'Zidane the Insane' shoved another sandwich down his gullet, Mikoto stretched out on the grass, resting her head in my lap. I stroked her hair, marvelling at the prospect of becoming part of a family. Sure, I had Tantalus, but that wasn't the same as having real brothers and sisters. I wasn't used to having a family that actually cared about me... or even cared if I was alive. I vowed that when Miki and I had children, they would grow up in a family that cared-- cared when they fell down and scraped their knee; cared when they brought home their first 'A' paper. I would never let what happened to me happen to them. I would die first.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Bet you were wondering when I would update! I'm soooooooooo sorry I didn't sooner, but I was banished from the computer for a while and couldn't write any chapters. But thankfully I always have notebook paper! So tell me what ya thought of this chapter. I'd love to get your opinion. (Probably thought I had died, huh, Ornery-chan? ^_^) 


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry about the lack of updates. -_-;;; To make it up, fwee, new chapter! The last one was really fun to write. And hey, guess what? This chapter is dedicated to Fu-chan, because she's so crazy about Blankie-boy! *waves to Fu* As always, FFIX and its characters don't belong to me. (Except Kuja, he's MINE!) ^_____^  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
believe (buh-`lív) v:  
by Wakizashi  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
One of the events leading to the wedding day I'm sure I'll never forget unless I become subject to soap opera-style amnesia would be the morning when Quina Quen showed up in Lindblum, asking where the nearest marketplace was. When Zidane and Garnet suggested that whe should ask Quina to bake the cake, I hadn't expected him/her to respond so *soon*.  
  
"If you going to marry Zidane's sister, you need many tasties, no just cake!" s/he eloquently informed me, running around like a madman... or madwoman... around Tantalus headquarters, inspecting everything in sight. Now I knew what Zidane meant when he called Quina "the leftovers".  
  
My brother-in-law-to-be stood at my side, dodging the gourmand whenever s/he ran past him. He leaned in close to me. "Just look at it this way, man. The sooner the wedding is over, the sooner he... or she will leave, right? When there's no food around, there's no Quina!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," I muttered. "Hey! Get away from that!" To my infinite horror, Quina was eyeing Marcus's prized collection of pickle jars from every town he had been to.  
  
"Pickles! Yummy treat for me to eat!" s/he exclaimed, edging closer to the shelf of jars. I ran in front of it, my arms spread out, and shook my head.  
  
"These are *not* for you," I said slowly. How was I supposed to know if this thing understood simple Gaian speech?  
  
Quina sighed acceptingly and turned his/her attention to the cupboards, rifling through whatever food looked useful. Zidane laughed nervously and turned to me with a guilty look. "Hey, Blank? Don't kill me, but I sort of promised I'd help Dag and Miki look for a wedding dress." He looked down at the floor and chewed on his lip. "I'm sure you know you're not allowed to look at it."  
  
My shoulders slumped. "Sure, go on," I said, trying to make him feel as bad as possible. Just for fun. "Go ahead and leave me with the... whatever it is."  
  
Unfortunately, he merely grinned and slapped me reassuringly on the shoulder as he raced out the door. "Thanks, bro, I knew you'd understand!" he called.  
  
I groaned and glanced over at Quina, who walked up to me and glared. "How you expect me to bake cake if you no have eggs?" s/he demanded.  
  
"Umm..." I shrugged, backing slowly away. "Sorry?"  
  
Quina made a little frustrated sound and headed for the door. "Blank no go away! I be back!"  
  
"Yay," I muttered as the door slammed behind the chef. I was about to start on the wedding invitations that needed to be sent out when I heard Quina's loud, abrasive voice out in the street. Frowning, I walked to the door and opened it a crack.  
  
To my surprise, Quina was standing over the hooded figure I had seen before, shouting at it angrily. "Hey!" I cried, flinging the door wide and running up to him/her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Crazy person run into me!" s/he growled, waving his/her arms wildly.  
  
I pushed him/her out of the way and held out my hand toward the figure. "I'm really sorry about Quina. Are you okay?"  
  
The figure fingered its cloak, keeping its head down so I couldn't get a good look at its face. "I'm fine," came a soft female voice from under the hood. Slowly, a dainty hand reached out and took hold of mine. I pulled the stranger up and watched, embarrassed, as she began to dust herself off.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, worried. "If anything's broken or sprained, *someone* will pay dearly." I glared at Quina, who looked at me innocently.  
  
The stranger shook her head quickly and pulled the hood closer around her hidden face. Well, I knew a lot about that. "Really, it's all right," she said hastily, turning away. "I'm sorry about running into you, sir... Or miss... I should be going now."  
  
My eyes followed the stranger as she walked quietly off. I really didn't want to let her go right away, but I had a sneaking suspicion she was hesitant to talk to me. I turned to Quina, annoyed. "Well, you've certainly done it now," I snapped. "That woman is even more afraid of me now than she was before!"  
  
S/he shrugged indifferently. "It no big loss." Ignoring my scowl, the gourmand turned around and headed on his/her merry way. I went back inside Tantalus headquarters, my eye beginning to twitch. I was starting to have serious doubts about whether or not I was even going to survive until the wedding day.  
  
Sitting down at the table, I sighed and pulled out the stationary to start on the invitations. Initially, I had been hoping for a small reception, but considering how many people I knew, and how offended any one of them would be if they weren't invited, it was starting to look like I wasn't going to get my wish.  
  
  
  
Quina was (luckily) gone when Zidane returned as I was halfway through the invitations, and to my delight, brought Mikoto with him. She ran up to me and hugged me, smiling brightly. God, what did I ever do to deserve her?  
  
I hugged back, enjoying the feel of her delicate body so close to mine. "Did you find a dress, sweetie?"  
  
She nodded, and Zidane grinned at us. "Yeah, and it looks perfect on her. Of course, you can't see it yet..."  
  
"But don't worry," said my fiance quickly, kissing my cheek. "You will see it soon enough."  
  
I laughed and pulled her with me to sit in my lap. "Where's Dagger?" I asked.  
  
"She went to drop off the dress at Miki's apartment," replied Zidane, sitting languidly on the edge of the table. "But I don't know if she'll come over tonight. She's been kind of freaked out by the prospect of going near the Theater District lately."  
  
"Really?" I frowned. "Why?"  
  
The genome looked at me like I had been taking crazy pills. "What, you mean you haven't seen that creepy chick down the street? She wears a cloak and hood, and she sometimes feeds the birds. I saw her hanging around outside when we came here."  
  
I blinked. "What?!" I plucked Mikoto off my lap and set her gently on her feet. "I swear, I used to think that woman has been following me. But now I *know* she has!"  
  
Before either of them could stop me, I stood up and headed for the door, opening it so hard it almost came off its hinges. I heard Mikoto calling me, but I was too ticked off to answer her. If someone was stalking me, I had a right to know why!  
  
What do you know? My personal stalker was right where I expected her to be, feeding the pigeons and acting like she didn't see me. I raced up to the bench she was sitting on, causing birds to take off everywhere in a burst of brown and grey. "Hey!" I shouted, vaguely aware of Zidane and Mikoto running to catch up with me.  
  
The stranger stiffened. "Yes?"  
  
"You've been following me," I stated bluntly, "and I want to know why."  
  
She stood up, her head lowered. Her graceful hands were behind her back, but I could tell she was wringing them nervously. Suddenly she asked me something that took me completely off guard. "What is your name?"  
  
I did a touble-take. "Excuse me? I don't think you should be--"  
  
"What is your name?" she repeated, evidently growing bolder as she took a step toward me.  
  
For a while I didn't answer. Finally I said, "My name is Blank. *Blank*, okay? You happy?"  
  
She shook her head. "I know your name is Blank. But what is your full name?"  
  
"Bro," said Zidane quietly, coming forward to stand next to me. "You don't have to answer that. She shouldn't be interrogating--"  
  
I held up my hand to silence him. "No, it's okay. She won't get a straight answer out of me, because I don't have a last name." I nodded at the stranger, hearing satisfaction in my own voice. "Yeah, that's right. No last name. Good old Mom didn't feel like giving me one."  
  
"Your name is Blank Damascus."  
  
I stared at her, unable to think of any response that could compare to those five words that a complete stranger uttered. I looked at Zidane, whose green eyes were as wide as dinner plates, then over to Mikoto as she slid her hand into mine. Finally I managed to blurt out a dignified "Wha-- How do you-- I mean, why... Huh!?"  
  
With a sudden motion, the stranger drew back the hood of her cloak.  
  
My mouth dropped open, and I let out a strangled gasp. "...No..."  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you, everyone, for being so patient. I feel like a total schmuck (Schmuck. It's a word, look it up) for taking so long with this chapter. I got the infamous plague known as Writer's Block, and we all know how that gets. After a while, you're completely loath to sitting down in front of the word processor. ^_^;; But yay, I'm done now, and I apologize for the lateness! *hugs Fu* Told you I'd be finished soon! 


	5. Chapter Five

Ohhhhh man. Bet you guys all thought I was dead. But no, just severely uninspired. I know I left you at a horrible cliffhanger. I'm sorry, don't hurt me! To make up for it, here's the next chapter in all its glory. Chapter 5 is dedicated to all you fabulous people who have been with me from the beginning, even when the first story was written. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be so dedicated to finishing my stories. *lol*  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
believe (buh-`lív) v:  
by Wakizashi  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't *do* anything. It was as if all my senses had been ruthlessly snatched from me, leaving me helpless and destitute. But then, gently, like the voice of the waking world from the grave, I felt a small hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my bleak reverie.  
  
"Blank? Blank, say something!"  
  
I turned abruptly to Mikoto, who jumped slightly at my sudden movement. Her worried face was like an anchor as the steamboat to Hell I was aboard persisted in dragging me out into an endless sea of despair.  
  
"I... I..." I, I, what's the matter, Blank? Can't think of anything intelligent to say? I slowly turned back to the figure in front of me, her now hoodless face staring at me with penetrating golden eyes. Her freckled oval face was graced with very little creases, and wavy red hair tumbled down around her shoulders. Geneva Damascus.  
  
My mother.  
  
"Mother." The word felt foreign to my tongue from so little use, and even as it left my lips, it left a sour taste in my mouth.  
  
She nodded wordlessly.  
  
I turned to Zidane, whose eyes were shifting from me to the woman before me. He opened his mouth, then thought better of it, taking a resigned step back. Mikoto, on the other hand, drew closer to me, her delicate fingers stroking the back of my hand reassuringly. Thank God for her.  
  
I was finding it difficult to breathe. After loosening my collar with a violent pull, I swallowed. What do you say to a mother who hated you from the day you were born, who tried to kill you at the defenseless age of four? I didn't figure "Hey Mom, how's tricks?" would fit the situation too well.  
  
Instead, I took a deep, shuddering breath. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes-- though she couldn't see them-- never leaving hers.  
  
"I heard you were still alive," she replied instantly. How in the name of all that is good could she just brazenly hint at the fact that I had almost died by her own hand? "After a few false rumors, I found out you were in Lindblum. So I came to find you."  
  
My response came to me sooner than I had expected, even though I was afraid of what the answer might be. "Why?" I whispered.  
  
She sighed. "Why?" she repeated, a soft tone creeping into her voice. No! How *dare* she try to make me think she cared! "You're my son, Blank." My ears burned at the word "son". "I had to see you again."  
  
I felt a sudden wetness on my cheeks, and to my horror I realized they were tears. Not tears of happiness, *hell* no. So many questions running through my mind, and so many I didn't want the answers to. I heard myself laugh-- a hard-edged, bitter laugh.  
  
"And to think," I said slowly, feeling the hot tears roll down my cheeks and drip onto the cobblestone street, "To think I had tricked myself into believing I could be happy."  
  
I wrenched free of Mikoto's grasp and began running blindly, ignoring her voice, mingled with Zidane's. I just wanted, *needed* to run away. Away from that hateful woman, away from all that her unwanted return meant... and away from the family I knew, deep in my ravaged heart, I would never have.  
  
  
  
It's amazing how different Lindblum looks from hundreds of feet above. The lives of the inhabitants seemed so trivial as I leaned on the stone balustrade on the observation deck of Lindblum Castle, looking at the bustling city below. It's true that the famous kingdom was an endless swirl of airships, festivals, and all the other sorts of things that give a metropolis life and character. But sometimes it seems, at least to me, that in the grand scheme of things, our individual lives are insignificant in Gaia's eyes. If we were gone tomorrow, the planet would not miss us.  
  
*One thing's for sure,* I thought, narrowing my eyes. *If my mother were gone tomorrow, I definitely wouldn't miss her.*  
  
I personally could not see how she even deserved the term "mother". She certainly had given no evidence to back her parental position. So why had she picked this time, mere weeks from my wedding, to track me down?  
  
"I had to see you again..." Her words echoed, unwanted, through my mind. What about me? Did she ever even consider how I might feel if I ever saw *her* again? I had gone about my seemingly joyful life, truly believing that my sweet Mikoto was going to make me the happiest man on Gaia. But before I even had time to think, my ignorant bliss that had formed a protective shell around me and those I loved had come crashing down before my eyes, thanks to one solitary woman.  
  
Blank Damascus. What a joke.  
  
"Blank?"  
  
I turned and, to my surprise, saw Marcus walking toward me. Regent Cid, though he had come to trust Tantalus after the war with Alexandria and Mikoto's misguided brother, was still loath to visitors who didn't have his clearance. I had gotten easily past the castle guards, thanks to my small size and agility. How my burly companion had managed to get as far as he did was beyond me. Yet there he was, standing next to the telescope and taking in my close proximity to the guard rail with obvious wariness.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" he asked after a while. I guess Marcus was never one to chat about the weather when his friends were teetering at the edge of a nervous breakdown. Good man.  
  
I rolled my eyes under my belt, though it was a futile gesture. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not gonna jump or anything, you moron."  
  
But my words held no hostility, and Marcus knew that. He shrugged, walking over to join me. "Just checking."  
  
I stole a furtive glance at my fanged friend, who was seemingly more interested in a cargo ship as it rumbled through the afternoon sky. He absently kicked the stone wall a few times. Finally he cleared his throat. "Miki's worried about you, bro."  
  
"I know," I said, closing my eyes. After all I had told her about my wretched life, about things I would probably never get over, she still loved me. Still wanted to be with me, still worried about me. I didn't understand it, but I was more thankful for her than for anything.  
  
"She told me that she hopes you're not mad at her," Marcus continued.  
  
This caught me by surprise. "What? What could she have possibly done to make me mad at her? If anything, she should be mad at me!"  
  
He looked down at the stone floor. "She told us. Everything."  
  
I nodded. I didn't really blame her; how could I? After the scene I had made, running off like that, my friends would naturally want to know what came over me. Yesterday, Mikoto Tribal had been the only person in my life with whom I had shared my deepest secrets. Now they all knew.  
  
For some reason, I felt a sort of odd comfort in that.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"Downstairs in the conference room. Along with Zidane, Dagger, Cinna, the Nero brothers, the boss, Regent Cid, and everyone else who cares about you."  
  
I couldn't help but feel a lump form in my throat. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I felt after all. "And... is *she* there?"  
  
Marcus didn't answer.  
  
"Is she?" I persisted.  
  
After an eternity passed, he shook his head. "No."  
  
I let out a breath I had been unconsciously holding.  
  
"She's waiting in the guest room."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Aiya! What will Blank do? What could he possibly say to her? Why must someone so cute go through so much torture? *lol* Just kidding Fu, he's all yours. My my, this story has gotten much angstier than originally planned. Whoops! My apologies, once again, to everyone who was waiting forever to get this stinking chapter written. With any luck, the next one won't take *nearly* as long to get finished. But in case I just jinxed myself by saying that, do me a favor and hit me in the back of the head. ^_^;;  
  
-Wakizashi 


End file.
